Nuevo mundo
by Judith S
Summary: Un grupo de amigos ban a parar en un mundo que les recuerda al de los videojuegos. Allí, conoceran a personajes que siempre hubieran querido conocer... Pero ellos se dan cuenta de que tienen que regresar a casa. Porque no todo es bonito...
1. Chapter 1

Un mundo nuevo!

Por la noche, todo cambio… Los pisos se convertían en montañas, los parques en campos llenos de hierba fresca y riachuelos, en las islas salían volcanes en erupción que escupían llamas y rocas ardiendo, en los lugares donde había poca nieve, salía otra montaña repleta de ella, muchos animales cambiaron de forma extraña convirtiéndose en monstruos, y… Los humanos obtenían otras formas todavía más peculiares…

Dani cayo del cielo y todavía dormido se quedo encima de la tela de una tienda…

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y vio que todo lo que le rodeaba era distinto. Se miro a si mismo, no llevaba un pijama… Mas bien unas túnicas marrones y collar de piedras…

Dani¿¡Pero que…!?

El gesto brusco de levantarse hizo que la tela de la tienda se rompiera y el vendedor se enfureciera…

Dani¡Hay¡Lo siento!

_Anciano¡Tu¡Joven¡Levántate de encima de mí¡No estoy para estos trotes…!_

Dani: Los siento señor! (habré los ojos y mira al vendedor y al anciano de debajo suyo fijamente) Hi… Hiiii… ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Anciano¿Porque tal alboroto joven Sabio?_

Dani¡Quiero a mi mamaaa¡Esto no es real! … ¿Me has llamado Sabio?

_Anciano: Si_

Dani: … … … (Piensa un rato y se queda en silencio) ¡Ya esta¡Usted es un Nu nou!

_Mmmm… Si… Pero, no hace falta ser muy inteligente como para saberlo…_

Dani: Y esa salamandra un Bangaa…

Vendedor¿¡¡Como me hass llamado!!?

Dani: Ups… ¡No, no quería decir eso! Yo… ¡Ha sido un accidente! Y…

Vendedor¡Primero me destrozass la tienda y ahora me insultass¡Quiero una lucha jussta!

Dani¿¡Luchar¿¡Yo!?

_Anciano: No parece que lo diga en broma… Prepárate…_

Dani: Pero, pero…

El Bangaa saca una lanza de su escaparate.

Vendedor: No ssoy un experto ni nada… ¡Pero passe un mess entero como oficio de dragón¡Ahora verass mi furia de verdad!

Dani: Si gano… ¿Que premio tengo…?

Vendedor¿A casso la vida te parece poco?

Dani: No he dicho nada…

_Anciano¡Toma¡Coge esto!_

Dani¿Eing¿Que es?

_Anciano¡Una Maza de lucha!¿ Venga a que esperas¡Lucha! _

Anciano:

Oficio: Ilusionista

Ataques: Prominencia, tempestad, Nevasca, terremoto, Tornado loco, Diluvio, Polvo estelar, Estrellitas

Arma: Bastón herético.

Dani:

Oficio: Sabio

Ataques: aero, agua

Arma: Maza de lucha

Vendedor:

Oficio: Dragon

Ataques: Alma de dragón, Salto.

A rma: Jabalina

Dani¿Y eso?

_Anciano: Es en el estado en que te encuentras._

Dani¿Es bueno, o es malo…?

_Anciano: Muy malo…Cuidado, empieza él._

El Vendedor se acerca a Dani e intenta clavarle la lanza en el pecho, por suerte el anciano de antes para el golpe con el bastón.

Dani¡A la¿¡Un bastón puede ser tan resistente a un golpe así!?

_Anciano: Y mucho más…_

El vendedor retira la lanza y se aleja de ellos.

_Anciano¡Cuidado¡Va a utilizar salto!_

Dani¿¡Salto¿¡Salto¿¡Que es eso¿¡Que ago¿¡Salto!?

El Vendedor desaparece de golpe sin ser visto por Dani…

Dani¿¡Donde se a metido!?

(Silencio)

(Ligero zumbido en el viento…)

_Anciano¡Arriba! _

¡El Vendedor cae en picado! Por suerte no ha dado a nadie…

Anciano¡Demuestra que no eres ningún debilucho y que no te ha sorprendido!

Dani: (Con el pelo para arriba y con rostro pálido, apenas se le ven las pupilas de los ojos) ¿Q…Que…?

Agarra fuerte la maza y se lanza contra el vendedor.

Anciano¿¡Pero que haces!?

Dani¡No se…!

El vendedor desaparece nuevamente y esquiva el ataque de Dani.

Dani¿¡Donde se metió esta vez!?

_Anciano: Y yo pensaba que me estaba volviendo ciego… ¡Ha saltado¿¡No lo ves!?_

Dani: No…

El vendedor vuelve a caer con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto ha hecho que toda la calle se llenara de polvo y no se ve nada… Aparece un tornado diminuto que se lleva todo ese polvo y deja ver como ese anciano salvo a Dani de una muerte segura… El vendedor se queda mirando al anciano e intenta sacar la lanza clavada en el suelo. Pero no puede, el golpe a sido demasiado fuerte y se a quedado atascada…

Vendedor¡No… No puede sser!

Anciano: Aquí acaba todo…

Al anciano se pone de pie, mueve la vara hacia ciertas direcciones y de repente hay mucho silencio… dani ve como del cielo empiezan a caer copos de nieve que cada vez se hacen mas, mas, mas, mas y mas grandes hasta dejar la calle llena de nieve y aparentar ser una nevasca artificial! Mientras tanto el Vendedor se ha ido congelando poco a poco hasta quedarse como un cubito de hielo…

Dani: pero… ¡Como lo hiciste!

_Anciano: Magia mi querido amigo, lo ha hecho la magia…_

Dani¿Y como es que no me ha afectado…?

_Anciano: Luchábamos en el mismo bando, no puedo atacar a los que son de mi equipo… Sino seria falta…_

Dani¿Falta?

De la nada aparece un hombre de gran edad con bigote, un poco de barba, alto y con gafas, a Dani le recordaba a alguien.

Dani¡Es el profesor de Catalán¡Mudes!

Don Juez Mudes: Prefiero que me llamen por Don Juez Mudes. Y no soy un profesor de Catalán. ¡Siempre me he dedicado a defender las leyes!

Dani: Ege…

Don Juez Mudes: Es una pena… He llegado tarde, espero que no hagáis hecho trampas ninguno de los tres…

_Anicano: Aquel vendedor intento matar este pobre muchacho… _

Don Juez Mudes: Entonces. Me lo llevare a la cárcel… La ley que siempre esta disponible es la de no matar a nadie, a no ser que se lleva un permiso especial… ¡Gracias por vuestra colaboración! Y… ¡Cumplid las leyes!

El Don Juez Mudes desaparece con el vendedor congelado.

Dani: Esto… Con tanto alboroto no nos ha dado ni tiempo a presentarnos… Hem… Yo me llamo…

_Anciano: Espera, eres un crió, primero el desconocido. Mi nombre es Yajum y soy Ilusionista. _

Dani: Mi nombre es Dani y soy… estudiante de instituto… u¬¬

Yajum¡jejejeje! Que gracioso… Estudiante dice… jejejejejeje…

Dani: No veo el chiste…

Yajum: Te he preguntado por el oficio… No por el puesto…

Dani: Oficio… Hemm…

Yajum: Esta claro…

Dani: Claro, claro como el agua… (_Tan claro que no se ni que soy…_)

Yajum: Si, tu eres un Sabio, como no me he dado cuenta antes…

Dani: Si… Soy… Un Sabio…

_¡Escucha Dani! _

Dani: Esa voz… ¿Quien me llama?

Alma¡Yo!

Dani¡Alma¡Por fin encuentro a alguien normal!

Alma¡Normal¿¡Te parece normal lo que has hecho!?

Dani¿Heee…?

Alma¡Te estoy hablado a ti¡Y al otro, si¿¡Porque narices habéis hecho eso!?

Dani: No te entiendo…

Alma¡Habéis hecho daño a ese pobre Bangaa!

Dani¿¡Pobre¡El Nos amenazo primero¡Y…!

Yajum: Tranquilo Dani… Escuchemos el problema que tiene…

Alma¡Me parece mal que hayáis abusado de un indefenso lagarto con apenas experiencia en la lucha!

Dani¿¡Indefenso¿¡Con apenas experiencia de lucha¡Tu estas fatal!

Alma¡El que esta mal eres tú! Y ahora se lo llevaran a la cárcel… pobrecito…

Dani: Esta también ha perdido la memoria como Mudes…

Alma: No he perdido la memoria! Se de sobras que esto no es normal! Eres le primera persona que encuentro y que conozco… ¿Sabes si los demás también están aquí…?

Dani: No, no lo se…

Yajum: Bajad esos humos… Creo que se cual seria el clan perfecto para ti jovencita…

Yajum se acerca a Alma y le pone la mano en el hombro.

Yajum: Mira… ¿Ves esa montaña de allí?

Alma: Si.

Yajum: Allí esta el clan que necesitas… Les faltan muchos miembros y solicitan a un guerrero… ¿Y por tu pinta diría que eres uno no?

Alma: Bueno… Supongo…

Yajum: No esta tan lejos como parece… No creo que tardes más de 20 minutos en llegar…

Alma: De acuerdo… Mmm… Gracias…

Dani y Yajum miran a Alma alejarse del pueblo y dirigirse a la montaña…

Dani: Esa montaña… Es un sitio de Bangaas?

Yajum: Si… Le convendrá ir a ese clan…

Dani¿Clan¿Que es eso?

Yajum: Humm… No he entendido muy bien lustra conversación… ¿Pero según he entendido no soy de por aquí verdad?

Dani: No… Y no entiendo nada…

Yajum: No te preocupes… ¡Yo te enseñare todo lo que haga falta¡Y te presentare a los otros Nu mous!

Dani: Hay mas!?

Yajum: Claro… contándome a mí somos 6 miembros en el equipo… 5 Nu Mous y 1 Moguri… ¿Quieres unirte a mi clan?

Dani: Esto… No se que decir…

Yajum: Claro que si… Y como líder del grupo. Yo te acepto y te regalo la maza de lucha…

Dani¿¡Eres el líder!?

Yajum: Si… Pero no te preocupes… Tú también puedes llegar a serlo… Al igual que tu amiga… Mmmm… ¿Alma?

Dani: Si, su nombre es Alma…

Yajum¡Entonces, también creo que ella puede llegar a ser líder de esos Bangaas! Y ahora marchemos a la Taberna, que estoy cansado y si tenemos que ir a mi "territorio" necesitaremos energías para mañana.

Dani y Yajum se dirigen a la taberna.

Al entrar ven que todo el mundo esta en silencio.

Yajum: Que extraño… Juraría que normalmente este sitio es muy alborotoso…

Dani¿Habrá muerto alguien?

Yajum: (mirando a los lados) Ya veo…

Dani¿Mm¿Que, que ves?

Yajum¡Estamos de suerte, dormiremos a pierna suelta hoy!

Dani¿Por?

Yajum¿No lo ves? Ha entrado un invocador…

Dani¿Donde?

Yajum: (cogiendo-le la cabeza y señalando-le un rincón de la taberna donde havia una mesa con un hombre sentado) ¡Allí!

Dani: Vale, vale… Ya le veo!

Yajum: Incluso diría que es un experto… Incluso diría que a lo mejor forma parte de la iglesia… Incluso diría que sabe mucho… Incluso diría que ha venido solo… Incluso…

Dani¡Incluso diría que ya te debe haber oído toda la taberna!

Yajum: Si… (Pasando avergonzado hasta llegar al recepcionista)Perdonen… perdonen…

Dani: No me he elegido un buen maestro…

Suben las escaleras hasta la habitación pedida y allí descansan toda la noche…

_Invocador: Me pregunto… Si habrá más humanos como los dos que he visto hoy… _

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Es hora de la lección!

Alma caminaba en medio de la noche completamente sola, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que la acompañase…

Alma: Yajum me dijo que no tardaría más de 20 minutos… Y diría que ya llevo 1 hora… Y un poco más… Pero 20 minutos no! Si vuelvo a ver a ese viejo y a Dani, juro que les pateo el culo!

He tenido que rodear el agua de delante las montañas… Y es probable que por eso este tardando más… Pero no havia nada para poder cruzar… Ya es completamente de noche… Y ya no se ve nada… A lo mejor ya me he saltado la casa de los Bangaas…

Alma gira su cabeza hacia atrás y tropieza al no ver lo que tiene delante de los pies. Cae en el suelo y se queda quieta… Esperando… Esperando a que alguien viniera ayudarla o aunque al menos fuera a consolarla…

Alma: Seguramente ya son las 12 o mas… lo peor es que tengo frió… Y me esta entrando sueño… … … Bueno… A lo mejor es que ya llego mi hora… No le puedo hacer nada… Buenas noches y… hasta nunca…

_Cuidadooooo! _

Alma: porque gritas idiota!? No ves que quiero morirme ya!

Al levantar la vista ve que le están apunto de caer unas enormes piedras encima suyo. Intenta levantarse… Pero no puede, tiene las piernas dormidas… Las rocas están apunto de caerle encima!

De repente el muchacho de antes saca una espada y corta las piedras hasta hacerlas añicos y cubre a Alma con su cuerpo. Miles de piedrecillas le caen por encima, incluso alguna grande que se olvido cortar… Una vez pasado eso se desentierra de ese montón de rocas y saca a Alma de allí.

Trunks: Hola! Me llamo Trunks. Y… Que tal estas?

Alma: Hola me llamo Alma. Y… Siempre haces eso para llamar la atención?

Trunks: Heeee…

Alma: Porque me has salvado!? Quería morirme ya! Paso de estar aquí!

Trunks: No podía dejar que un ángel como tu muriera aplastada…

Alma: Venga, venga… Que las piedras no te han dado tan fuerte en la cabeza…

Trunks: He oído que estas buscando un grupo de Bangaas cerca de esta montaña…

Alma: Encima cotilla!

Trunks: Viven dentro de una cueva. Y yo formo parte del clan.

Alma: Me estas chuleando?!

Trunks: Como se que te interesa la propuesta de unirte al clan y nosotros necesitamos un nuevo miembro…

Alma: déjate de rodeos…

Trunks: Vamos a sugerirle al jefe si puedes unirte!

Entraron en una cueva que havia cerca de una árbol con las hojas de color naranja. La cueva era oscura, pero a la vez iluminada… Se podía ver perfectamente por donde se andaba… Llegaron donde havia un gran trono de rey y donde estaba sentado un lagarto en forma de dragón…

Alma: ese es tu líder?

Trunks: Si… A mi tampoco me cae muy bien…

Alma: Yo no he dicho nada de eso…

Trunks: Se te ha entendido perfectamente…

Alma: Mmmm…

Alma miraba con más detalle la cueva, observo que había una jaula en un rincón con la puerta abierta… Que tipo de ser tan malvado y poderoso habrían encontrado que tuvieran que encerrarla en ese sitio, con esos barrotes tan gruesos de metal!

Alma: Creo que se os ha escapado algo peligroso…

Trunks: No te preocupes, no se ha escapado… Lo deben haber sacado para sacrificarlo…

Alma: (asustada) Y que tipo de ser es…?

Trunks: Es un…

_Yo quiero mas, y quiero y quiero mas…!_

Alma: Waaaaaaaa! (Pegan un salto) Eso era el ser monstruoso…?

Trunks: Si que lo es de monstruoso, si…

Trunks guía a Alma hasta una habitación que desde la puerta se podía observar la sombra de un monstruo que estaba bocabajo siendo torturado por un bangaa de un casco dorado…

_Yo quiero mas, y quiero y quiero mas…!_

Alma se acerca asustada hacia la esquina para ver al monstruo que se encontraría… Que tipo de ser podía ser tan peligroso como para que los bangaas le torturaran? Finalmente asoma la cabeza y…

Alma: Jordi!

Jordi: Hola Alma! Podrías decirle a este señor tan alto de aquí que me soltara y dejara de moler la espada…? Es que me da mucho mal royo sabes? Jejeje…

Alma: Heeee…

Trunks: Es un verdadero peligro… No se calla ni debajo el agua…

Jordi:Yo quiero mas, y quiero y quiero mas…!

Alma: Jordi calla!

Jordi: Por que he? Haber? Quien dice que tengo el derecho de permanecer en silencio? Quien, haber? He? He?

Alma: Tienes todo el derecho de permanecer en silencio… Lo que no tienes es capacidad!

Jordi: Hum ¬¬

Alma: Oye, tu… Suéltale… Solo habla…

Trunks: A mi no me lo digas… Díselo a Alonso…

Alma: Hemmm…

Alonso: (respiración agresiva)

Alma: Por que no se lo dices tu de mi parte?

Trunks: … ¬¬ … Oye… Alonso, puedes dejarle ir? Me ha dicho que es inofensivo…

Alonso: A este no hay dios que lo salve después de haberme fastidiado la noche!

Trunks: Lo he intentado… Ves porque le hemos sacado de la jaula?

Alma: Ege… u¬¬

Trunks: Además, andaba chillado todo el rato y diciendo "Ataque chillito"… Sinceramente, nunca havia visto una ataque así…

Alma: Entonces, ya puedes morirte Jordi… Si les molestaste cuando no tocaba es tu problema…

_Déjale ir…_

Alonso: Milton, a ti también te ha molestado… Deberíamos matarle juntos…

Jordi: NO!

Milton: Pero que no ves que también es un bangaa? Romperías la regla de nuestra sangre fría…

Alonso: Eso? Un bagaa?

Milton: Fíjate en su traje… Es de monje blanco… Ese oficio, solo lo tienen los bangaas… Podría formar parte de nuestro clan…

Alonso: Un tío como este…? Ni lo sueñes… Primero debería aceptarle el jefe… Y luego tendríamos que soportarle…

Alma: Ha! Si… Casi se me olvida… Me gustaría entrar en vuestro clan…

Milton: Ves? Dos en un día… Nuestro clan mejora por momentos…

Alonso cortó la cuerda que ataba a Jordi en el techo.

Alonso: (_La próxima vez no te salvas…_)

Jordi: (_La próxima vez no me dejo pillar…_)

Alma, Jordi y los otros se dirigieron a la sala central, donde se encontraba el líder sentado en un trono y a su lado otro bangaa que no paraba de halagarle…

Trunks: El líder se le conoce también con el nombre del "dragón púrpura". Y el de al lado es Kili, pero también es conocido por el "pelotas" entre nosotros… Nunca se lo hemos dicho a la cara, así que ni se te ocurra irte de la lengua… O el líder te matara…

Alma: Que tengo que decirle?

Trunks: Llámale por su nombre…

Alma: Me refiero para entrar en el clan… ¬.¬

Trunks: Ha, eso… Pues le dices tu nombre, el oficio, las estrellas, tu vitalidad, Pm… Si son muchos, pocos…

Alma: Yo era… Mmmm… Una Guerrera!

Trunks: No me digas que no te acordabas?

Alma: era una broma, una broma… u¬¬

Llegaron justo delante del jefe.

Trunks: Arrodíllate, vamos…

Alma: Arrodillarme yo? Tu sueñas! No pienso hacerlo… Acaso hay que suplicar? Por que si es así, no me extraña nada que seáis tan pocos en este grupo!

Trunks: OO

La sala queda en silencio… El líder mira a alma con picardía…

Blue: Jua, jua, jua, jua! Hacia mucho que no me reía… Entonces crees que ese debe ser el problema de nuestro clan?

Alma: Si!

Blue: Mira a tu alrededor, estas rodeada del mejor grupo de Bangaas del país, mejor todavía, del mundo entero…

Alma: Entonces… Porque apenas hay miembros en este clan?!

Blue: Porque a mi no me gusta ninguno de los voluntarios y les mando hacer paseo! Y mis preferencias, no son precisamente los que aparentan humanos…

Alma: Pero Trunks…

Blue: Trunks demostró ser un buen luchador en este equipo… Y por eso esta aquí. Si tú demuestras lo mismo… En… digamos… 2 días, eres aceptada en el grupo… en ese tiempo deberías haber conseguido ya 3 estrellas!

Milton: Pero señor… Eso es prácticamente imposible!

Blue: No le estoy pidiendo tanto… Solo que gane dos estrellas mas de las que tiene…

Alma: Solo tengo una… Y necesito dos mas… Una mañana y otra mañana pasado… No se porque demonios es tan imposible eso… Pero… Como demonios se consiguen estrellas?

Blue: JA!JA!JA!JE!JE !JE !JUA !JUA !JUA !!!

Alma: Que he dicho... ?

Blue: Y de verdad quieres formar parte de mi equipo…!?

Alma: (avergonzada) Yo…

Trunks: No te preocupes… Yo te enseñare…

Jordi: Oye! Y yo también tengo que conseguir 3 estrellas?

Blue: Mmmm… No… Con una mas y es suficiente… Pero. Solo tienes 1 día…

Después de pasar tan mal día… Se fueron a dormir… Y paso la noche…

A Alma y a Jordi les había caído encima una injusticia enorme… Ellos todavía no lo sabían, mañana se lo explicaría todo Trunks… Pero para conseguir las estrellas…

------------------------------------------Taberna---------------------------------------------

Yajum: Bien, bien, bien! Empecemos el viaje!

Dani: Mmmm… pero si son las 7… 5 minutos mas…

Yajum: Eso es lo mismo que me dijiste a las 6… Y ya ha pasado 1 hora! Venga levanta pequeño mosquito!

Dani: Como me has llamado…?

Yajum: SavÍa que reaccionarias! Venga… Levanta!

Dani: Mmmm… Oye… No hay ahora mucho ruido..?

Yajum: debe ser que el invocador se marcho…

Dani: Porque tanto respeto hacia ellos?

Yajum: Ellos y sus equipos solo pueden hacer misiones religiosas…

Dani: misiones…?

Yajum: Venga, levanta… Y te explicare todo lo que debes saber…

Dani se levanto de la cama… Una vez listos se dirigen a la Carcel.

Dani: porque vamos aquí?

Yajum: es para sacar a un miembro del grupo… Le suelen meter en la cárcel… Y si estoy aquí es para liberarle con el dinero que traje…

Dani: Le enviaron a la cárcel? Por que?

Yajum: Veras… Es que… Tiene ciertos problemas con los magos blancos que son hombres y…

Dani: Bueno… No hace falta que me lo cuentes…

Yajum: Otra cosa! También deberíamos comprar provisiones para ir a mi "territorio"…

Yajum y Dani se dirigían a la cárcel…

Dani: Esto… Ayer no pregunte por que ya tenia demasiado… Pero… Que es eso del Territorio?

Yajum: Haber… Cada clan tiene su territorio…

Dani: Que es un clan…?

Yajum: …¬¬

Dani: Ya te dije que no se nada de este mundo!

Yajum: Mmmm… Empecemos desde el principio…

**1ª lección: Clanes y territorios**

_**Yajum**__: Un clan es un grupo de varias razas unidas en un solo grupo. Lo normal es que cada miembro tenga una habilidad o Oficio que los demás no tengan. El máximo de cada clan es de 24 miembros, no importa si son todo Nu Mous, Vieras, Humanos, Bangaas, ect… _

_Cada clan tiene su territorio y su nombre. El nuestro es clan magus. Y nuestro clan como todos los demás tiene un territorio. Ese territorio puede ser invadido, por eso normalmente se sitúa en zonas que de ventaja a los de tu clan. Los Nu Mous suelen tener su territorio en pueblos o pequeños bosques. Las Vieras en Selvas o montañas. Los Bangaas en montañas húmedas dentro de cuevas o también en sitios calidos y planos. A los Moguris les gusta mas tener el territorio en ciudades. Y los humanos, pueden tener cualquier tipo de territorio… Luego ya están las razas raras que pueden tener territorios marinos, cementerios, bosques espesos y grandes… _

Dani: Hasta aquí ningún problema! Lo voy entendiendo.

Yajum: Bien, bien… Pasemos a la segunda parte un poco mas complicada…

Dani: Si, explícame como ganar mas estrellas, que no lo entiendo muy bien…

_**2ª lección: Estrellas**_

_**Yajum**__: Haber, tu ahora tiene una arma verdad? Pues una vez acabes de dominarla te darán una estrella!_

_Dani: Entonces, cuando acabe de dominar la Maza de lucha tendré 2 estrellas!_

_Yajum: No… Tu arma es muy sencilla, tendrás que aprender a dominar dos. _

_Dani: cuando sabes que tienes la arma controlada?_

_Yajum: Cuando aprendes el ataque o habilidad que te concede el arma y si sabes hacer los mismo con otra arma. Entonces sabes dominar dos armas. Ej: tus ataques "aqua" y "aereo" una vez aprendidos dominaras el arma (También cuando sepas atacar con ella) y si coges otra arma tienes que ser capaz de saber usar los mismos ataques y si esa arma te da otro ataque o habilidad también saber hacerlo._

Dani: ya veo… Es un poco más complicado de entender…

Yajum: De la manera que demuestres que sabes dominarla depende del clan…

Dani: por que?

Yajum: Habrá tres jueces, Susi, Maria, Gemma… Cada una te valora distinto… Y la "prueba" puede ser un examen, una lucha, una prueba de supervivencia…

Dani: Vaya… No es fácil…

Yajum: Ya hemos llegado!

Dani contemplo la cárcel. Era enorme comparada con el resto de casa… Cuanta gente debía haber allí? Desde fuera se podían oír las quejas de los encarcelados e incluso los gritos de algunas ejecuciones…

Dani: tenemos que entrar allí?

Yajum: Si… Venga, vamos!

Dani y Yajum entran en la cárcel…

_**Continuara…**_

El primer capitulo no tubo mucho éxito… Pero bueno, es de entender. Para empezar esta en una sección poco habitual…

De todas formas, ya se que no salen los personajes del juego, que estos son diferente, pero dadles una oportunidad. Gracias.


	3. Nuevo reto!

Nuevo reto!

Dani y Yajum entraron en la cárcel… Al pasar por la puerta Dani vio como de las esquinas salían ratas, los barrotes de las celas estaban oxidados y lo mejor era no apoyarse a ninguna pared ya que todas eran húmedas y daban "mu mal royo"…

Dani: Haaa… Eso de allí es una rata…?

Yajum: No, son dinosaurios…

Yajum se acerco al hombre que controlaba las celdas.

Yajum: Perdona… Vengo a buscar al de siempre…

Guardia: Ssi ess que no me extraña… Bueno, ya te conocess el lugar…

Yajum: Cuanto son?

Guardia: 10.000 guiless.

Yajum: Cada vez mas caro!

Guardia: Es que ya ha venido 10 vecess! Y la nueva ley dice que cada vez que un miembro del equipo ssea enviado a la cárcel se irán sumando 1.000 guiless más cada vez que venga aquí.

Yajum: Esa ley es injusta!

Guardian: A mi no me lo digass… Disselo al rey…

Yajum se dirigió a la cela num. 10. Allí havia un tío de ojos verdes y pelo corto que estaba sentado mirando el suelo. Cuando vio a Yajum se levanto y se acerco a el…

Marc: Ya era hora… Llevo aquí dos días.

Yajum: El clan tubo que recaudar fondos por tu culpa! Si no aprendes a controlar tus modales…

Marc: Si, ya lo se… Me echaras del clan verdad?

Yajum: Por muy mal que me sepa me temo que si… A demás el precio esta subiendo mucho!

Marc: Mmmm… No es mi intención arruinar el clan…

Yajum: Ya lo se… Pero me ha costado 10.000 guiles y eso es muy caro!

Yajum saca a Marc de la cárcel y salen de ella. Marc todavía no se havia fijado en Dani…

Marc: Oye! Quien es ese?

Yajum: Un nuevo alumno…

Marc: Ese? No tiene muy buena pinta…

Dani: Hey! Mi primer rival tenia mas estrellas que tu!

Marc: Y? Seguro que el que le venció fue Yajum y no tú…

Yajum: Esperad… Tenemos que comprar provisiones para el clan!

Marc: Ya ha sobrado dinero?

Yajum: Un poco…

Dani: Hmmm (mirando a Marc)

Marc: Hmmm (mirando a Dani)

--------------------------------------Los Bangaas-----------------------------------------

Después de un duro entrenamiento, era hora de conseguir alguna estrella. Así que se dirigieron hasta la ciudad más cercana para conseguirla. Tenían tantas oportunidades como quisieran. Lo que pasa era que no se imaginaban que la prueba fuera…

Trunks: Empecemos la prueba!

Alma: Como?

Trunks: Mira, tú y Jordi luchareis contra Balne y Alonso.

Jordi: No! Alonso no! Que me tiene manía!

Trunks: Tenéis que tener alguna arma…

Alma: No… No tengo ninguna arma…

Trunks: Coged esas!

Se acercaron a un tipo de baúl que havia cerca de la entrada. Al abrirlo encontraron dos armas.

Trunks: Coged esas armas y luchad…

Alma:

Oficio: Guerrera

Ataque: Rayo y trueno

Arma: Espada vendaval

Jordi:

Oficio: Monje blanco

Ataque: Puño airoso

Arma: Mitón de kaiser

**V.S**

Balne:

Oficio: Obispo

Ataque: aqua, petra, Juicio, Aereo.

Arma: La víbora

Alonso:

Oficio: Gladiador

Ataques: Embestida, manotazo, Sablazo piro

Arma: Hoja ardiente

Jordi: Seguro que es necesario hacer eso?

Trunks: Tranquilo, si la cosa se pusiera fea saldría ayudaros…

Alma: Las espadas son de goma verdad? Porque si te dan un solo toque con eso… Creo que no llegas ni a fiambre…

Alonso se lanza de cabeza contra Jordi!

Jordi: Lo ves! Ese me tiene manía!

El cabezazo impacta contra la barriga de Jordi y con la potencia del golpe son llevados hasta quedar ambos chafados contra una montaña. Alma gira la vista un momento para ver lo ocurrido y de repente se ve envuelta por una burbuja de agua que la estaba ahogando.

Alma: Joudiiii…

Alma ve que delante suyo tenia ha Balne usando su ataque aqua. Mientras tanto Jordi se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a Alonso que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Le coge de la cabeza, la junta un poco a la de Alonso, se hecha para tras y… PAF! Cabezazo contra el casco, cosa que lo deja abollado.

Jordi: Si el saber es poder yo soy un reactor nuclear!

Jordi empezó a dar cabezazo tras cabezazo y cabezazo contra cabezazo una y otra vez hasta dejar una pequeña overtura en el casco de Alonso. Jordi acerca sus labios al casco…

Jordi: Ataque chillidooooo! !

Alonso quedo desmayado en el acto… Uno menos! Falta Balne!

Alma parecía que se estaba ahogando en esa burbuja.

Trunks: Usa la espada!

Alma miro el arma y la cogió con fuerza.

Trunks: Practica el ataque "rayo y trueno"! Centra toda la energía en la espada, piensa en electricidad, como en un trueno y luego imagínate que el trueno es la espada. Libera la energía en el cuerpo del rival y la victoria es tuya!

Alma: Me parece fantasticou… Pero coumou salgo de aquiii…

Trunks: Yo te he contado como usar el arma… No me preguntes más… u¬¬

Jordi: Alma, nada. En el fondo solo es agua!

Tenia razón, solo era agua y como en toda el agua se podía nadar! Alma empezó a patalear y vio como poco a poco subía… Pero volvía a bajar! Era la armadura! Pesaba demasiado y no se podía nadar cómodamente con ella! Empezó a sacarse el casco y la armadura de los pies. Luego subió hasta la superficie para poder salir de la burbuja de agua.

Alma: Casi me ahogo! Ahora veras!

Alma siguió las instrucciones de Trunks para ejecutar el ataque "rayo y trueno". Mientras se concentraba en algo con "chispa" la espada empezó a brillar de diversos tonos amarillos.

Balne: No! electricidad no!

Alma abrió los ojos y se lanzo contra Balne, este quedo electrocutado al más mínimo roce con la espada.

Jordi: Bien hechooo!

Mientras Jordi halagaba a Alma, Alonso se puso en pie y le agarro del brazo.

Jordi: Mal hechooo!

Jordi intento dar un puñetazo a Alonso, pero lo esquivo alejándose de el. Alonso volvía acercarse cuando de repente… De los puños de Jordi sale aire disparado!

Jordi: Je, je… Je, je, je, je, je! (Risa malefica)

Alonso: Nooo…

Jordi empezó ha dar mas puñetazos a la tuntún en el aire (cosa que hacia que pareciera loco) y esta vez si! Alonso cayo al suelo y perdió!

Jordi: Ahora si que esta inconsciente verdad?

Alma: Si…

Era hora del veredicto de los juezes.

Gemma: Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Maria: Ha estado bien y habéis demostrado que sabéis usar las habilidades.

Susi: Se podría mejorar… Pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos tenían mas estrellas, lo doy por bueno…

Jordi:

Oficio: Monje blanco

Ataque: Puño airoso

1 arma dominada

Premio: 500 guiles + Casaca + mitón duro (remolino)

Alma:

Oficio: Guerrera

Ataque: Rayo y trueno

1 arma dominada

Premio: 500 guiles + Casco hierro + espada de plata (Romperapidez)

Alma: Lo conseguimos!

Jordi: Yo ya puedo entrar en ese clan! Y mañana te ayudare hacer la siguiente prueba!

---------------------------------Yajum, Dani y Marc----------------------------------------------

Dani: Falta mucho?

Yajum: Ya se que debes estar cansado, pero todavía tenemos que cruzar el pantano fautulo…

Dani: El pantano fautulo?

Marc: Dicen que quien entra no vuelve a salir nuncaaaa…

Dani: O_o

Yajum: No asustes al pequeño saltamontes…

Dani: Era un broma!?

Yajum: No es del todo una broma… Es cierto que casi nadie sale… Pero lo único que debes hacer es no fiarte de las apariencias…

Dani: Que hay en ese pantano?

Marc: Pues hay un pantano y ninguna casa.

Dani: Enserio? No me lo imaginaba…¬¬

Yajum: Hay fuegos fautulos, de allí viene su nombre…

Dani: Y si nadie a salido como lo saben?

Yajum: Ya te he dicho que si que se puede salir…

Dani: Son peligrosos esos fuegos?

Marc: Lo único que hacen es hacer luz y ya esta.

Yajum: Provocan esa luz para atraer a las personas y animales perdidos, pensando que son casas, ellos se acercan y los fuego fautulos los atraen hasta un pantano profundo para que se ahoguen en el…

Dani: Eso no es una muerte muy cruel?

Marc: Lo hacen expresamente… Se alimentan de los gritos que hechas al ahogarte…

Yajum: Y luego las fieras salvajes ya se ocuparan de tu cuerpo…

Dani: No hace falta que me animéis tantoooooo!

Yajum: Pero no pasa nada… Tu lo único que has de hacer es no seguir ninguna luz y ya esta… Y sobretodo no gritar… Luego se acumulan muchos fuegos fautulos a tú alrededor y serán ellos mismos los que te tiren al pantano…

Marc: Dime Dani… Te dan miedo las panteras?

Dani: No

Marc: Los ogros?

Dani: No

Marc: Las Lamias, que son un tipo de serpiente?

Dani: No, no me asustan las serpientes

Marc: Y los antelones?

Dani: Que es eso?

Marc: No, nada… Si no te dan miedo ninguno de los monstruos que he dicho antes… Dudo mucho que te de miedo una cosa así…

Encontraron un cartel que ponía: Cuidado! Pantano fautulo!

Yajum: En fin… Entremos…

Dani, Yajum y Marc entraron en el pantano…

**Continuara…**


End file.
